fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Fists
''Brutal Fists ''is the fighting game developed by Genisu Games with NetherRealm Studios and published by 2DX13 Productions, it if created by Larry Larkin and the most improved gameplay of Mortal Kombat. Released in July 16, 2006 for the PC, PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360. Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Rosters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Purchase * Dark Blade * Edmund Gareth * Hibagon * Iron Maiden * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Ogoleithus * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Sheva Laronde * Vetala Quests * Agonistes (Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero, Wii) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (SoulCalibur) * Jago (Killer Instinct, X360) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (DC) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Sweet Tooth''' (Twisted Metal, '''PS3) Arenas Default # Back Alley # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Butcher's Cabin # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Underground Ring # Vatican City # Wrestling Ring Purchase # 2nd Circle of Hell # Celestial Presence # Chaos World # Circus Arena # Edmund's Platform # Edmund Gareth's Lab # Goryo Shrine # Hiba Forest # Indian Cemetery # Louisiana Swamp # Midtown Detroit # Power Plant Ruins # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City Quests # Agonistes's dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # Freeway (PS3) # Hokuto Dojo # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hunter's Jungle # Mute City (Wii) # Netherrealm # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Tiger Temple (X360) # Wade's Apartment Category:Genisu Games Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PC Games Category:2006 Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated Z CERO Games Category:Fighting Games